


Our Curse

by EmptyWires



Series: Creature AU [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: (I still don't know how to call this AU), Basically the Adds becoming creatures and that stuff, Ghost Time Tracer, Multi, Vampire Arc Tracer, Werewolf Psychic Tracer, creature AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWires/pseuds/EmptyWires
Summary: Everything began in feita, after Time felt victim of a creature's attack. Psych and Arc seeking revenge fought the commander of the demons that invaded feita without knowing that night their paths will be separated.





	1. Underground Chapel

“Come on guys, I want to get out of here as soon as we can.” Time hugged himself in an attempt to keep himself warm, the other two tracers were a few steps behind him; Psych was busy opening an old treasure box and Arc typing something in one of his holograms. 

“Another silver coin? Gez this guys didn’t know what a real treasure was” Psych kicked the box and pouted like a child. 

“Well, wasn’t getting Moonstones from Glitter Necromancers enough? You said you really needed them.” Arc Answered without looking away from the hologram, saving the data he collected after they defeated the Wise Dutor. 

“Well, it was.” The berserker drawled as he was catching up with the others. “But it’s always nice to get extra money selling ancient things to Allegro.” He ended with a smile and his arms behind his head. Time chuckled. “Well, extra chocolate bars don’t sound that bad after paying a visit to this underground chapel” 

“You too Time?” the scientist glared at his partner in annoyance. 

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t want chocolate bars. If not, that means more for Psych and me.” The time traveler laughed while the berserker fist-bumped him.

Arc rolled his eyes. “Anyway, my dynamos detected some unusual readings on the next room. We must be careful.” The scientist stepped into the room followed by the other tracers.

After entering the room, a huge creature floated from the floor; a purple cloak covered all its body except for the two floating hands at his sides, only it’s purple eyes could be seen under the cloak. Two glitter necromancers were by the sides of the creature.

“So this is the “Amethyst” thing Allegro was talking about? Heh, seems like this would be easy.” Arc aimed Panzer Buster. “After I shot Panzer Buster it’s your turn guys.” 

Psych chuckled turning on his Nasod Armor. “Leave those necromancers to me”. 

Time smiled and with a sign of his hand his dynamos aligned ready to aim a Neutron Bomb. “Ready whenever you are Arc”. 

Arc nodded and Shoot Panzer Buster, followed by Time’s Neutron Bomb and Psych doing a quick job killing the necromancers. The scientist shot Psionic Generator to the creature but it disappeared on the ground evading the explosion. 

“Tsk, not that easy to kill huh?” he mumbled in annoyance. 

Both Time and Psych were attacking it from short distance while Arc attacked from large distance. 

“Quake Buster!” The brawler shouted before kicking a sphere of energy his dynamos made to the ground, the energy released in a wave hit Amethyst who seemed like it got damage by it. 

The creature teleported again but this time near the time traveler. 

“Heh, you think you got me? Stardust Shower!” Time shouted before a rain of comets felt from the sky trough space cracks he opened. The creature moved his hands in what seemed like an attempt to cover itself. 

“Time!” 

Or that what was he thought before turning around. 

“Time! Get out of there now!” Arc shouted from afar, Psych rushed on his dynamos to his direction. When he turned to face the creature he heard it mumble something… 

“Soul drain” 

Amethyst said before casting its spell, Time tried to ran away but it was in vain; A scream of pain escaped his lips before collapsing in the ground and feeling his whole body going numb. 

“Time!” The berserker cried when he reached him, grabbing him to take him away from Amethyst. The tracer was unconscious on his arms. 

“Arc!” Psych cried. 

“I know! Panzer Buster!” The scientist shot Panzer Buster again to cover Psych who dashed carrying Time in his arms. 

“He is unconscious; I could barely feel his heartbeat. This thing must pay for what he did to Time!” Psych gritted his teeth, frustration and anger could be read in his features. Arc feeling the same prepared Neutron Bomb while Psych laid the unconscious tracer near the scientist’s feet and turning to see Amethyst. 

“Neutron Bomb!” Arc shouted, the explosion caused the dust to cover the Amethyst vision, when creature swung its hands in an attempt to clean his vision Psych was already standing behind him.

“This is for Time! Quake Buster!” Another wave of energy hit Amethyst as it cried in Pain.

“Oh? don’t forget about me ugly creature. Panzer Buster!” Arc’s Panzer Buster pierced the creature as it twisted on the ground in pain. After a few seconds it stopped moving.

“You think it’s dead?” The scientist asked as he kneeled to check Time; Just like Psych said the tracer’s pulse was weak and his body was becoming colder. He took off his jacket and put it top of Time’s body. A shiver run his spine due to the cold of the place. 

“Dissolver!” Psych fired explosive energy shots to Amethyst to check if the creature was really dead. It didn’t move after receiving the attack. The berserker shrugged his shoulders. “It looks like it is.” He got closer to the other tracers.

“I'm worried about Time. his face even looks more pale.” He ruffled the time traveler’s hair.  
“I can carry him on my back.” Psych kneeled to grab the unconscious tracer; Arc helped him to place the tracer on his back, putting his jacked around Time’s shoulders as his arms hung around Psych's shoulders, the berserker grabbed the time traveler’s legs. 

"We must get out of here if we want Allegro to check him, He must know what happened with Time.”

With a nod the both of them made their way out of the chapel, hopping that their partner could be saved.


	2. Unconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not fair.” Arc sobbed. He still blamed himself for what happened to the tracer. 
> 
> “… No, it’s not.” Psych mumbled under his breath, biting his lip to prevent the tears on his eyes to spill.

Psych prepared two cups of coffee while Arc was waiting in the living room. They waited for Allegro to come out of Time’s room to tell them his state. The berserker took the cups and walked to the living room, handling one cup to Arc who muttered something like “thanks” under his breath before taking a sip of it, tiredness and worry could be read in all his features. 

Psych sat next the worried tracer on the couch, he was as worried as Arc but he had to stay calm for their sake. He took a sip of the hot beverage hoping it helped him to calm down.

“I can’t believe how careless I was.” Arc mumbled under his breath, Psych could see the tears on his eyes, threatening to spill anytime, he left his cup on the coffee table to hug his shaking partner. 

“It’s not your fault, we didn’t know that thing could do that.” Psych gave a kiss to Arc’s temple. “I couldn’t save him on time.” 

“We were so careless and now Time is paying the price of it.” Arc sniffed as tears fell from his eyes. Psych wiped the tears from Arc’s face with his thumbs, giving a reassuring kiss to his forehead. 

“Hey, look at me.” He lowered his gaze to stare at the scientist eyes. “He’s going to be alright, besides we’ll make sure those demons pay for what they did to him.” Psych smiled to reassure his lover, cupping Arc’s face with his hands. Arc gave him a weak smile before they heard the door open; Allegro walked outside Time’s room.

“How is Time?” Arc was quick to question as he stood up.  
“At first I could barely hear his heart beat, right now it got a bit louder and he’s breathing normally. He is unconscious but I do not know for how long he will be in that state. His skin is pale right now so I gave him some vitamins in the serum connected to his arm. He must rest so his body recovers.” Allegro explained, taking off his glasses before rubbing his right eye.

Both tracers sighed after hearing Allegro.

“I’m sorry the quest I gave to you guys putted your friend in danger. I can’t do anything else to help him.” The alchemist apologized. 

“It’s those demons fault, not yours.” Arc lowered his gaze and clenched his fists. “I can believe those things keep coming out of nowhere.” 

“Lento told me that in his last expedition he found a portal that connects Feita with the demon world.” Allegro explained. “Those creatures are coming from that gateway.” 

“Where is that portal?” Psych stood with his arms crossed. 

“It’s on the top of the Altar of Dedication, not so far from where you guys were today but a blue wolf-like demon is protecting the portal. It goes by the name “Berthe” and it have defeated all our troops that go there.” Allegro answered. 

The room fell silent for a few minutes before Psych spoke again, his voice was low and doubtful.

“…Can you take care of Time tomorrow?” Psych asked, Arc already knowing what Psych had in mind.

“It’s the least I can do for causing you so many problems. Please, destroy that portal and bring back Feita’s peace.” Allegro nodded.

“Then it’s settled, we will go to destroy the portal.” Arc turned to see Psych, the berserker smiled and nodded.

“I will get going so you guys can rest. You had a hard day.” The alchemist walked to the door. Psych followed him as Arc made his way to the time traveler’s room.

“Sorry for making you come at this time of night. We will make sure to close the portal and bring you materials for your potions.” The berserker opened the door for Allegro. 

“Closing the portal is enough me. Don’t blame yourselves for what happened to your partner, he just has to rest.” Allegro yawned. “I'll go then. Have a good night.”

“Thank you.” Psych mumbled before closing the door. He could hear Arc's sobs coming from the Time room. He walked to the tracer’s room and saw the scientist bending on his knees as he cried on his forearms beside the unconscious tracer. It was a sight that made his stomach twist and tears reach his eyes.

He inhaled deeply before kneeling next to Arc and run his hand down his back. He looked at Time, how his chest rose slowly each time he breathed and as how his face looked expressionless and calm. 

“It’s not fair.” Arc sobbed. He still blamed himself for what happened to the tracer. 

“… No, it’s not.” Psych mumbled under his breath, biting his lip to prevent the tears on his eyes to spill. 

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, Arc’s sobs were the only sound on the room. Psych never stopped rubbing his hand on Arc's back.

“You can sleep with him tonight, there's enough space for you two in his bed. You can take care of him and make sure he is alright.” Psych mumbled next to the scientist when he stopped crying. 

“Are you sure? I was thinking we can move him to my room so we can all sleep together.” Arc’s voice was low and husky from all the crying. He rubbed his hand with Time’s. 

Psych thought about what the scientist said, it was true that Arc had a bigger bed where the three of them slept together when they weren’t busy researching in their rooms but he doubted it was a good idea to move Time to another room when he had a serum connected to him. He shook his head and stood up.

“Nah, we shouldn’t move him from this room. You sleep with him; you can take better care of Time than me.” He stretched his sore arms before he smiled to reassure the scientist. 

“…I guess you are right.” Arc sighed. “I'll take a shower before going to sleep then.” 

“Alright, I will take care of him while you shower.” The berserker smiled again.  


* * *

When Arc exited the bathroom and walked to Time’s room he saw Psych sitting next to the unconscious tracer screwing one of his dynamos as he bounced one leg. After Psych noticed the tracer standing next to him he stood up.

“If you need me I will be on the living room.” He patted the free space on the bed next to Time.

“Are not you going to sleep in your room?” The scientist tilted his head. 

“The living room is closer to Time’s room than my bedroom. I need to make sure I can help you is something happens.” The berserker bent down to kiss Time’s forehead. “Don’t worry about me, I already brought a pillow and a blanket to the couch so I could be comfortable.” He kissed Arc’s lips.

“Alright.” The scientist laid on the bed. “Good night, Psych.”

“Good night, Arc.” The tracer mumbled before turning off the lights and walking to the living room.


	3. The Portal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I commend you from reaching this far.” The blue wolfish creature talked. “The time has come. Witness this! This world will be ruled by demons!”   
> Arc chuckled. “Like if I cared.”

Early in the morning, the two tracers were ready to go. Before leaving the house they stopped in Time’s room; Arc gave a kiss to Time’s cold forehead and ruffled his short hair, the berserker took the unconscious tracer’s hand to squeeze it before bringing it to his lips and leave a soft kiss on his knuckles. 

The road to the Altar of dedication was empty since the three tracers cleaned the surroundings days before, it wasn’t till they reached the entrance of the Altar where they noticed demons appearing on its surroundings. This time the tracers were more cautious as they made their way to the portal.

When they reached their destination they knew destroying the portal wasn't going to be an easy task after seen the big blue creature that was waiting for them.

“I commend you from reaching this far.” The blue wolfish creature talked. “The time has come. Witness this! This world will be ruled by demons!” 

Arc chuckled. “Like if I cared.” After that Arc shot rushing drones at Berthe, Psych following him and shot Pulse Cannon. this made the creature angry.

“Fools, I will end you all!” he growled showing his sharp fangs.

“Kek, I want to see you try.” The scientist smiled as he aimed Panzer Buster. The demon growled and kneeled to dash to the scientist direction.

“Dissolver!” Psych shouted as a laser hit one of Berthe’s leg before the creature could run. This made Berthe howl, both tracers had time to regroup and plan their next attacks while he was distracted. 

“I will shoot Psionic Generator as soon I can.” Arc aimed Rushing Drones as he spoke, not missing any shot. 

“I will cover you with Stasis Field. No matter what don’t get close to him.” Psych nodded and wasted no time charging his Stasis Field before dashing to the wolf’s direction. 

“Now!” Arc shot his drones. Berthe got distracted with the drones and ignored the berserker below him. 

“Stasis Field!” The berserker shouted as he released the energy he was charging. Berthe growled and with a slash he threw both tracers against a wall. It charged an Ice Blast that both tracers could barely evade; Arc stepped back while Psych stepped near Berthe. The demon took the opportunity and dashed to Psych direction to bite his left shoulder, the tracer screamed in pain as he felt to the ground. 

“No!” Arc shouted, his heart clenched as he was consumed by anger and despair. “Psionic Generator!” he commanded making Berthe cry in pain followed by Panzer Buster showing the demon no mercy. 

“Quake Buster!” Arc snapped his head to his side to look the other tracer; he was holding back tears and pressing his right hand on the injury as he released his attack. The demon howled again but this time both tracers could evade Berthe’s slash on time. 

“Are you alright?” The scientist asked concerned, his hands twitched no knowing if he wanted to hug the berserker, punch him or threat the wound on his shoulder.

“This thing is nuts if he thinks he can take me down with just one bite.” The bitten tracer hissed. “Stay away from him and cover me with Panzer Buster as much as you can.” Psych activated his Nasod Armor and bit his bottom lip in an attempt to endure the pain. 

When the creature stood up Psych dashed to its direction to perform his Nasod Armor Combo; every time he stopped to catch his breath or when the pain was unbearable Arc shot Panzer Buster to cover him and gave him time to recover, they attacked in perfect sync. 

The creature became frustrated as he couldn’t fight back and cried in agony. 

“This is over!” Arc shouted as he shot Psionic Generator. 

“Stasis Field!” Berthe heard the other tracer command before the attacks impacted him. his body collapsed as he felt his consciousness vanish. The force of the explosions broke the portal ending the demon’s invasion. 

“We did it!” Psych lifted his arms in victory, he hissed as the pain made him remember about his shoulder. 

“This is not the time to celebrate. We must return and treat that wound on your shoulder.” The scientist glared at the dead beast with disgust. “It could be infected.”

Psych pouted. “Fine, but come on! It will be funny when we see Lento’s face when we told him about this!” He smirked. 

Arc chuckled. “You mean when we told him two teenagers defeated the demon his troops couldn’t beat?” 

“Exactly.” 

Both tracers laughed.

Psych took some materials that laid on the floor for Allegro, he promised to bring some with him after all. Arc kneeled to help him pick the materials. 

“Do you think Time will be awake when we return home?” The berserker stood up and pressed his hand on his bitten shoulder. His wound had stopped bleeding but the pain was still there. 

“I hope so, I will need help to treat your wounds Mr. “I don’t care about myself” after all.” Arc rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and stood up. “You don’t give a damn about your health and he’s the only one who can convince you or increase your gravity in case you can’t stay still.” 

A chill ran down the berserker’s back and made him shiver after he remembered the last time the time traveler did that to him; It was never a pleasant experience and all of his body would felt numb afterwards.

“But it is just a scratch! It’s nothing to worry about.” Psych pouted. 

“Please don’t you start, at least wait till we get home.” The scientist pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need to think in a way to convince you anyway.”

The berserker glared at his partner before an idea came to his mind. “You know what? If Time is awake when we return home, I will gladly treat my own wounds or let you treat them.” He chucked tilting his head and crossing his arms.

Arc couldn’t believe him. “…Are you talking seriously?” He blinked.

“I promise.” The short haired male nodded. “Besides, I don’t think Time will be awake when we return so good luck convincing me.” He blinked. 

Arc rolled his eyes again before punching Psych injured shoulder and earning a shriek form his partner.


	4. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why they didn’t tell me? they could have woken me up to let me know! I would have gone with them!" the tracer’s head started to ache, his breathing was agitated and he noticed he was shaking when he covered his face with his hands.

The sound of a kettle woke Time. The tracer rolled to his side in an attempt to fall asleep again but after minutes of trying he couldn’t. 

He sighed and sat on his bed, to kick off his tiredness he stretched his arms and rubbed his left eye. With a deep sigh he stood up and walked to turn off the kettle. 

His room was the closest to the kitchen so he was used to turning it off at night when Arc or Psych left it on to make coffee or tea and returned to their rooms while the water boiled forgetting about it as they continued their research. 

He yawned and headed to Psych's room. The time traveler didn’t know what time was it but judging for the orange rays that coming under the berserker’s door it was a little before sunset.

“Hey, Psych! The water is ready, are you going to make coffee?” He knocked the door. “if you are busy I can prepare it for you.” 

There was no reply from the other side of the door.

Time sighed, ‘maybe Psych had his headphones on and he didn't listen’ he thought. 

He knocked on the door again before entering.

"Psych are you- …"

The tracer stopped at the doors frame; there was no sign that the berserker was in his room; no scattered blue prints or screw drivers, his headphones weren’t charging on his nightstand, his coat and belts weren’t hanging a side of his headboard.

Even his bed was made. 

After thinking for a bit, he closed the door and walked to Arc’s room. He thought that maybe the scientist was the one who left the kettle and Psych went shopping or elsewhere. 

“Arc? Did you leave the kettle on?” He knocked the scientist’s door but again, he heard no answer. He opened the door and again there was no sign that the scientist was there neither. 

Now Time was starting to worry. 

_‘Did they went shopping or to investigate areas together?’_ He shook his head. They would have told him. 

_‘But what if they did?’_ He tried to remember if they did as he rubbed his left eye. 

____“Oh, you are awake!” A familiar voice made him get out of his thoughts. When he turned to see the owner of the voice he saw Allegro across the hall, near the bathroom door._ _ _ _

____The alchemist smiled. “Sorry if the kettle woke you up, I was about to prepare myself some tea. Do you want me to prepare you one or do you prefer coffee?”_ _ _ _

____“I- Why are you here?” Time was confused, nothing he was seeing made sense. “Where are Arc and Psych?” He walked to the alchemist direction._ _ _ _

____“They asked me to take care of you until they came back.” Allegro explained as he walked to the kitchen. “Please take a seat, you still need to rest."_ _ _ _

____Allegro words increased Time’s confusion but decided to take allegro's suggestion and took a seat in the kitchen._ _ _ _

____“Are you feeling good? Nothing odd with your body?” The alchemist asked as he poured hot water in two mugs with chamomile tea bags._ _ _ _

____“I’m fine, my body feels kind of numb but it will go away later.” The time traveler rubbed his eye, for some reason since he woke up his eye couldn’t stop itching._ _ _ _

____“It’s your eye ok? You haven't stopped rubbing it since I saw you.” The alchemist tilted his head._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know, maybe I have something inside of it.” Time groaned._ _ _ _

____“Let me take a look at it.” Allegro got close to him. The tracer tilted his head back so the alchemist could examinee his eye better._ _ _ _

____Allegro gently pressed under Time’s eyelid; his eye was irritated and his sclera was reddish._ _ _ _

____“Your eye doesn’t look good; I think it’s infected.” Allegro released the tracer’s eyelid._ _ _ _

____“Is it serious?” Time rubbed his eye unconsciously._ _ _ _

____Allegro shook his head. “I have treated these symptoms before, it’s not as serious as it seems. You just have to cover your eye and use a few drops for a couple of days. Stay here, I'll go for my backpack.”_ _ _ _

____The alchemist walked to the living room. When he came back he had an eyepatch and a small glass dropper bottle on his hands._ _ _ _

____“I will pour two drops in your eye and then I will cover it with this eyepatch. You should keep your eye covered and repeat the same dose when you fell the itching coming back.” Allegro opened the bottle._ _ _ _

____Time nodded and tilted his head back so the alchemist could pour the drops in his eye. He hissed when the drops fell in his eye._ _ _ _

____After blinking a couple of times the pain disappeared. He grabbed the eyepatch and put it on._ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Allegro.” Time thanked as he adjusted his eyepatch._ _ _ _

____“No need to thank me, I will put some medicine to your tea to relieve the symptoms of your body and eye.” The alchemist returned to prepare the tea cups._ _ _ _

____“Do you know where Arc and Psych went?” The time traveler insisted. He knew something was wrong and he was worried about his partners._ _ _ _

____“They went to the Altar of Dedication to destroy the demon portal. I hope they are fine.” Allegro handled Time’s his cup of tea before taking a sip from his. The time traveler froze in his spot._ _ _ _

____“A demon portal? But why would they- …” The tracer became silent. Something rang in the back of his mind._ _ _ _

____“Why they didn’t tell me? they could have woken me up to let me know! I would have gone with them!" the tracer’s head started to ache, his breathing was agitated and he noticed he was shaking when he covered his face with his hands._ _ _ _

____“You don’t remember? You have been unconscious after the three of you went to the Underground Chapel. Arc and Psych went to destroy the portal to stop the demon invasion here in Feita.” The alchemist explained._ _ _ _

____Time froze again, he finally remembered what happened, everything started to make sense piece by piece except for something._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Allegro…” He mumbled. “For how long have I been unconscious?”_ _ _ _

____Allegro breathed before answering. He knew this wasn’t easy for the tracer._ _ _ _

____“For a whole day.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I really messed up this chapter. (And I'm so sorry about it.)  
> Next one will be better and I hope I can fix this later. (How does Grammar, eye checkups and fear works? ahhh.)


	5. Back Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey stood in their front lawn. Arc took the key from a bag on his coat and opened the door with no problem.
> 
> “Allegro! We are back, how’s everyth- “Arc froze in his spot, Psych froze as well.

“I’m starving.”

“I told you to bring something to eat but no~ you were too busy brushing your bangs.” Psych exclaimed. “I don't understand why though. Your hair is going to be disheveled any way so why bother?”

It was nighttime. they were tired, starving and craving for a shower to clean all the demon blood and dust from themselves. They walked by the empty streets of Feita towards their house.

“Do you think the leftovers in the fridge still taste good? I hope Allegro didn’t eat them.” The scientist's stomach growled. He ignored the berserker on purpose.

“Hell no, I'm going to throw that food to the trash as soon as we get home.” Psych made a disgusted face and shook his head. “I'll prepare something better.” He ruffled the scientist's hair.

Arc hissed and brushed his hair with his hands.

“I don't think you can prepare something with those injuries.” The scientist adjusted his golden headband “I will prepare myself a sandwich so don’t worry. We still have ham, right?”

“For your information, I still can kick your ass with this ‘injuries’ and carry you to the front door of our house without a problem.” He mimicked Arc’s tone and laughed.

Arc glared at him and punched him on his shoulder. Psych cried and rubbed it.

“Aw! You want me to get better but you keep punching my shoulder! How mean!” Psych faked his pain and sniffed.

“That’s because you haven’t stopped talking nonsense since we defeated Berthe.” Arc rolled his eyes. “At least you've talked more than on our way out, I was beginning to worry.” He teased.

“And I’m the one talking nonsense? Of course, I was going to be quiet! We had to defeat that ugly creature and we didn’t know anything about Time’s wellbeing!” The brawler pouted.

“I guess you are quite right.” Arc yawned.

They stood in their front lawn. Arc took the key from a bag on his coat and opened the door with no problem.

“Allegro! We are back, how’s everyth- “Arc froze in his spot, Psych froze as well. 

They saw alchemist sitting on their couch while rubbing a cotton ball with alcohol on Time’s naked back. Time’s visible eye grew wide surprised.

“Time?” Arc mumbled.

The time traveler smiled tilting his head. “Who else?”

“Time!” Psych smiled. The alchemist stood up and both tracers ran to hug their lover.

“Aw come on guys, you are embarrassing me in front of Allegro.” Time chuckled.

“I’m so glad you are awake!” Psych beamed, he cupped the time traveler’s cheeks and kissed his forehead.

“Are you alright? Did something happen to your eye?” The scientist kneeled in front of Time and grabbed his hands.

“It’s just a minor infection. I should be alright in less than a week.” The time traveler patted his eyepatch.

“Is there something else we should do to take care of him?” Psych turned to face Allegro.

The alchemist adjusted his glasses. “I already gave him the medicine he needs, he should keep his eye covered, though. I was just rubbing alcohol on his back to reduce the soreness before you came.”

“Thank you for taking care of Time, Allegro.” Arc stood up patted Allegros back.

“No need to thank me. Did you guys had luck closing the portal?”

“Kek, we didn’t close the portal; we destroy it! No more demons for this area.” Psych smiled proud of himself. The scientist rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, here are the materials we promised. I hope they help in your research.” Arc took the materials inside his coat and handed them to the alchemist.

“You shouldn’t have bothered, closing the portal was enough for me.” Allegro chuckled and put the materials inside his backpack. “If it's all I can help you with, I'll get going then.”

“Hey! How about staying for dinner? I'm about to prepare something.” The berserker stood up.

“Oh no, I should go back. I already ate anyway.” Allegro waved his hands in denial.

“Please don’t tell me you ate my leftov- ouch!” The scientist was interrupted when the berserker punched him on the shoulder.

“I prepared something for me before time woke up.” Allegro laughed. “Don’t be too harsh with Arc, please.” He patted the brawler’s shoulder.

Psych hissed in pain and jerked his shoulder from Allegro’s hand.

The alchemist and the time traveler stare at him.

“Did something happen, Psych?” The eye-patched tracer asked, now it has his time to be concerned.

“I-I’m fine, it’s just a small wound. Nothing to worry.” The berserker shook his head.

“Are you sure? I can treat your wound if you need so.” Allegro offered his help.

Psych shook his head again. “I just need to clean it. I can do it myself.”

“Well, if you need help you know where to find me.” Allegro sighed. “I will go now then.”

“Thank you for taking care of me. I will take the medicine as you suggested.” Time followed the alchemist to the door. He saw the other two tracers walk out of the living room.

“Have a good night.” Allegro smiled and walked outside the house.

The time traveler nodded. He enjoyed the cold breeze of the night as he waited to Allegro’s figure to disappear in the distance.

When Time closed the door he heard screams coming from the kitchen.

“Why did you do that?!” Arc’s voice exclaimed.

“We talked about this earlier!” Psych’s voice growled. “I’m going to prepare something so just wait till I finish.” 

“I’m starving!”

“Arc!”

The time traveler sighed and walked to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Psych washing his hands and Arc pouting at him.

“Why are you fighting?” He glared at them with his arms crossed.

“Arc wanted to eat the leftovers in the fridge. I already told him I’m going to prepare something better.” Psych ignored the scientist. he grabbed the first aid kit from a cabinet and took a box of band-aids.

“I was going to eat them. Now they are on the trash instead of my stomach.” The scientist glared at the berserker.

“Wait, you mean the leftovers the day before yesterday?” Time frowned.

“Exactly” Psych nodded and stuck the band-aids over the cuts and scrapes on his hands.

“Just wait till Psych prepares dinner. I think waiting is better than getting a stomach ache.” The tracer with an eyepatch pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“Well, if you guys need me I will go and take a shower.” Arc huffed and left the two tracers alone.

Psych chuckled and put water to boil in a pot. “Don’t mind him. He’s going to be fine once he showers and eats dinner.” 

“I know.” The time traveler laughed. “So what happened to your shoulder? it's weird to see you get hurt.”

“It’s nothing, just a huge demon wolf thought my shoulder looked delicious.” The berserker joked.  
“Shouldn’t you be treating that wound then?”

“Nah, If I don’t make dinner Arc is going to faint.”

Both tracers laughed and continued to prepare dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> I feel like this is better than the last one but I still feel like something is missing ah ;;  
> Have a good night / day / afternoon.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for waiting ^^


	6. Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you ready to let us treat your shoulder, Psych?” Arc smirked and rested his head on his hand.
> 
> Psych groaned but nodded. “Whatever. Go and grab the damn First-Aid kit.”

When arc stepped out of the bathroom the sweet aroma of prepared food made Arc's hungry stomach ache reminding him about his need to eat.

The scientist walked to the kitchen and saw Time pouring orange juice on three glasses and Psych serving three portions of pasta.

He smiled at the lovely view, a day ago he was afraid he would never see this kind of views again with both tracers together.

“Is dinner ready?”

Both tracers jumped in surprise. neither of them noticed the presence of the scientist until he spoke.

“Arc!” the time traveler exclaimed. “Everything is ready, come and take a seat.”

He nodded and took a seat. Time and Psych followed his motion and sat on both of his sides.

As he ate, Time stared at Arc looking for bruises or visible injuries. He was worried his other partner was injured like Psych was.

“You don’t have any injuries, Arc?” He felt like the needed to ask.

Arc shook his head.

“I don’t. Just a few scratches on my hands and forearms but it’s nothing to worry.” He took a sip of his juice. “The one who got all the damage was Psych. He already told you about his wound?”

“He only told me a demon-wolf bit his shoulder.” Time tilted his head to face the silent berserker.

Arc titled his face too and noticed the Band-Aids on his partner’s hands.

“Did you treat your shoulder?”

Psych shrugged his no injured shoulder as he chews his food.

“Nope, only my hands. You can’t prepare dinner with your hands covered with scratches.” He took a sip of his juice.

Arc sighed.

“Do you remember what you said when we defeated that beast?”

The berserker tilted his head. After a couple of seconds, his eyes grew wild and a silent “oh” escaped his lips.

Arc chuckled and continued eating his food.

Time stared at both of them confused. He didn’t know what his partners were talking about but he knew Psych didn’t like it.

“Arc, what are you talking about?” He asked.

Arc smiled and turned to face the confused tracer.

“You see Time. When we were walking back home Psych told me if you were awake when we came back he would let us treat his wounds without complaining.” He patted Time’s back. “I’m glad you are awake so you can help me heal this masochist wounds.”

“Hey!” Psych exclaimed.

“What? I’m just saying the truth” Arc stuck out his tongue at him.

“… How childish.” Psych glared at him.

“So, are you telling me Psych was not going to treat his wound if I wasn’t awake?” Time mumbled.

“Yup.” Arc nodded.

“What a masochist.”

“You too Time?!” The brawler hissed.

Arc laughed.

“Now, now. Let just enjoy dinner for now. You can discuss later.”

They nodded and they continued their dinner.

* * *

After dinner, they left the dishes in the sink to wash them the next day.

Time slumped on the couch, Arc took a seat next to him and Psych sat on the floor in front of them laying his head on the coffee table between them. A comfortable silence enveloped them while they enjoyed each other's company.

At least till a certain tracer broke it.

“Are you ready to let us treat your shoulder, Psych?” Arc smirked and rested his head on his hand.

Psych groaned but nodded. “Whatever. Go and grab the damn First-Aid kit.”

Arc clapped his hands and went to take the kit. 

The berserker stood up and sat on the other side of the coffee table next to Time’s legs.

The time traveler tried to cheer him up by stroking his hair.

“Don't worry, we'll make sure it doesn't hurt, okay?” He leaned to place a soft kiss on top of his hair and continued stroking his hair.

Psych nodded enjoying Time’s soft touch.

In no time the scientist came back with the First-Aid kit and he sat down next to the other two tracers.

“Ok, all set. You can take your clothes off now.”

The brawler rolled his eyes and took off his jacket and t-shirt.

Arc gasped and clenched his fists.

Time clapped his mouth with both hands in an attempt not to scream.

Neither of the two tracers were ready to see Psych’s back.

Psych’s shoulder was covered with dried blood, there was a big bite mark that went from the base of his neck to the lower part of his shoulder. The skin around the marks was swollen and purplish. It was hard to believe that a few moments ago the tracer was cooking with that same shoulder without screaming in pain.

Arc stretched out his hand and gently touched the wound.

Psych hissed and rested his head on his knees.

“I should have taken at least a few bandages.” The scientist mumbled and grabbed a cotton ball to soak it with alcohol. “This might hurt, Psych.”

“Here, grab my hand.” Time stretched his hand.

The brawler grabbed the time traveler’s hand. “Just do it, Arc.”

The scientist nodded. He pressed the cotton ball gently over one mark.

Psych bit on his lower lip and squeezed Time’s hand. Arc waited till the berserker released the breath he was holding to rub carefully the cotton ball around the wound.

Within seconds the cotton ball turned red and Arc had to use another one.

They repeated this process until Arc finished cleaning the wounds. They still looked terrible but now the scientist could see how deep the marks were and he could treat them better.

“Time, can you bring me a bag with ice and a cup of water?” He asked before taking out some bandages from the kit.

The time traveler nodded and walked to the kitchen.

“I will cover your shoulder with some bandages and you will need to rest the bag of ice over them. You need to stay like that at least for thirty minutes.” Arc explained as he bandaged his partner.

“Well, that means my shower will have to wait then.” Psych chuckled.

Arc froze on his spot and glared at him.

“How can you be joking when your shoulder is almost torn up?”

“The damage is already made; I feel like shit making you both worry.” The brawler lowered his gaze. “At least let me make fun out of this.”

Arc caressed the uninjured shoulder of his partner and leave a kiss over it.

“The good news is that you won’t need stitches.

Psych chuckled.

“Lucky me.”

Time came back and sat on his spot with both materials on his hands.

Arc grabbed the bag of ice and placed over Psych bandaged shoulder. The berserker shuddered and squirmed till he got used to the cold of the bag that passed to his skin through the bandages. 

The berserker leaned on the base of the couch to press the bag between his back and the couch.

Arc took two pain pills from the First-Aid kit, the glass of water and gave them to injured tracer to help him bear with the pain of his shoulder. 

Psych took the medicine and waited for the thirty minutes to pass.

Both Arc and Time stayed by his side talking with him and reassure him as much as they could. Psych was glad his partners could understand him and try to cheer him up since he hated to show weakness.

After the scientist removed the wet bandages over Psych’s shoulder he saw the inflammation had been reduced, the skin around the marks were no longer purplish but instead, a light shade of red and his injuries were no longer bleeding.

He sighed and ruffled the berserker’s hair.

“Your shoulder looks better; It’s not healed but it is better. You can take a bath when you go out I will put you an ointment to help the wound heal and bandages to protect it.”

Psych stood and stretched his sore limbs taking care not to hurt his shoulder.

“Finally, I can get rid of this horrible smell of demon blood.”

Time and Arc nodded. Psych went to his room to grab his nightclothes and walked to the bathroom.

Arc sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Man, what a day.”

The time traveler nodded.

“It must have been hard for you two. I’m sorry I couldn’t go with you.”

Arc chuckled.

“You didn’t miss anything important. Can you believe that we fought demon-plants?”

“You fought what?”

Both laughed about it.

* * *

They talked till Psych exit the bathroom, Arc put the ointment and the bandages as he said and then he poured Allegro’s medicine on Time’s eye.

The three of them agreed to sleep on Arcs bed that night; Time slept in the middle with Arc and Psych on his sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is better than the past two ones.   
> I'm sorry if I have any grammar mistake ^^;;
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for reading! <3


	7. Paralized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t easy to deal with this situation. 
> 
> There was nothing good from this.

After what happened at the Altar of dedication the days of the trio of tracers where calm and quiet. Time and Psych were recovering at their own pace and they avoided to go out of their house as much as they could. Arc used to go out of the village to collect materials that could help him with his research. As much as they wanted the two injured tracers couldn’t go with him all the times he went out.

Time’s condition didn’t improve at all in the two weeks that had passed since the incident. His eye still had that reddish color around his pupil and sometimes he didn’t know if his mind was playing games with him but he could swear he saw his other eye having the same symptoms.

His body became tired more quickly; if he went out with the other tracers he had to always be on his dynamos or his body would start to ache until he couldn’t bare the pain any longer. 

His sleep became a disaster, he no longer slept the same hours as he used to and now he could spend a whole day sleeping without him noticing it and every time his partners touched him they always told him how his skin was colder than usual.

On the other hand, Psych wound was doing better but for some unknown reason he would wake up some days with fever. 

At first they thought that perhaps the wound had become infected but after Allegro inspected it that idea was discarded.

Psych had to stay at home most of the time and when he had a fever, he used to lock himself in his room. He didn’t want the scientist of the time traveler to catch the same fever. He still had to work with his Nasod Armor but with his shoulder aching every time he made a sudden movement he couldn't bring himself to work on it till he fully recovered.

Arc who was the one that took care of both of them stayed most of the time on his room. Even when he couldn’t go outside to get examples for his research he still worked on it and made a lot of progress on it. The only reasons he went out of his room where to get something to eat, a coffee and to check his lovers. 

He had all the time on the world to work on the updates on his dynamos. He didn’t want to stay as ‘the one who attacks from afar and doesn’t receives damage’, he was tired of it and he was working very hard on changing that. 

He felt guilty about what had happened to his lovers. He wanted to stop being weak so he can be better for the sake of the three.

This stayed like a routine till someday.

* * *

“Good morning, Time!”

Arc knocked Time’s door, he had prepared breakfast for the three of them since he woke up first. he could bet the time traveler wasn’t awake yet but he had no trouble if he needed to wake him up. 

Just as he expected he heard no answer. 

Without thinking he opened the door. 

His eyes grew wide.

Time was unconscious on the floor of his bed room; his glass of medicine was on his hand and his eyepatch laid next to him.

His whole bedroom was a mess and Arc felt terrible for noticing it just now. 

“Time!” He ran to him. 

When he grabbed his forearm it was cold as a frozen piece of meat, the scientist jerked his hand away from the forearm and it fell to the floor with a thud. There was no reaction from the time traveler. 

“Oh no, please no…” Arc panicked. 

He touched his forehead, it was as cold as his forearm. He lowered his hand to his neck trying to find his pulse point. 

He couldn’t feel nothing.

Arc lowered himself and pressed his ear to the time traveler’s chest. 

A weak and slow heartbeat could be heard from his heart. The scientist felt his tensed shoulders relax but he still felt anxious about this. 

“Time, come on wake up! You have to wake up!”

If only the tracer could hear his screams and wake up. 

“Time!”

“What is happening?!” Arc heard a voice behind him. When he turned he saw Psych standing next to the door frame. His red face due the fever was contorted with nothing but worry.

“Is Time. He doesn’t wake up no matter what I do! His heartbeat is so weak and he is cold as ice, this is worse than when we were in the Underground Chapel.” Arc explained. “Carry him back to his bed, I'll go for Allegro.”

Psych nodded and kneeled next to the unconscious tracer. Arc ran out of the house with his dynamos behind him, he skated over them once he got out. 

Psych grabbed Time with both of his arms, his shoulder ached reminding him it’s condition but he paid no attention to it. He laid the unconscious tracer on his unattended bed and covered him with his blankets to help his body warm up. 

“Please, Time. Don’t do this again, wake up please.”

* * *

It took Arc and Allegro no time to come. 

Allegro did a quick work to check the tracer’s body; The alchemist forced open Time’s eyes and with the help of a lamp checked if his pupils reacted to the light one by one. 

There was no reaction and this just meant bad news.

What he did next was to pinch the tracer’s forearm. Again there was no answer.

He took his stethoscope form his backpack and pressed it over the time traveler’s chest. The breathing of the time traveler was irregular and his heartbeat was slow. 

Allegro shook his head. “These symptoms only mean one thing and it’s no good.” He took off his stethoscope and turned to face the worried tracers.  
Arc and Psych watched him silent.

“I’m sorry guys... Time’s in coma.”

It wasn’t easy to deal with this situation. 

There was nothing good from this. 

“How can this be? He was fine yesterday! Something must have happened!” 

Arc’s whole body shook. He wanted- no, he needed an answer, something that could make sense to this whole situation.

Psych grabbed his shoulder. The scientist could feel his hand shaking as much as his body.

He cursed himself for being the one who had to be comforted. He knew that this hurt psych as much as he did but he couldn’t find the strength to turn around and comfort the berserker.

Why it had to be like this? 

Why Time?

“I don’t know; this must be linked to the accident with the Amethyst but I'm not sure. This is the only answer I can offer you.”

Psych took a deep breath. 

“Is there any hope he wakes up? Something he can do for him?” His voice was hoarse, betraying him and showing how worried he was.

“I’m afraid there’s no much we can do, we can only wait. last time I treated a case like this the patient took about four weeks to wake up. I can take care of giving him serums so that his body does not lose nutrients but I hope he wakes up sooner or the state of his body will get worse.”

Arc couldn’t take it anymore and ran to the living room. He felt hopeless and his guilt made nothing to ease his mind. 

Allegro shook his head. “I’m sorry I can’t be of help.”

Psych sighed.

“Don’t worry, is not you who he’s upset. Please take care of Time’s serum, I’m going to go and talk with Arc.”

Allegro nodded and took his backpack. Psych walked to the living room where he found the scientist crying covering his have with a couch’s pillow. 

Psych got close to him and patted his back. “There, there. Cry all you need to. Time is going to be fine, he’s just going to rest for a while. He’s not going forever.” He kneeled next to him, ready to sooth him all he needed. 

“…How.” He heard the scientist mumble.

The berserker made a questioning noise. “What you mean?”

“How can you be so calm?” 

Arc spluttered. 

“I’m here; heartbroken, blaming myself to dead, wanting nothing than just see Time walk off his bedroom saying “hey! What’s for breakfast?”, someone to tell me “This is all a dream Arc! Wake up!” How can you take this all so good like there’s nothing wrong with all of this? If we had never gone to that damn chapel, none of this would be happening!”

The room grew silence, only Arc sobs were heard in the room.

Psych didn’t say a word, instead, he sat on the couch next to arc and hugged him. Arc obliged to the hug and sobbed on his injured shoulder. 

It took all the berserker’s will to ignore the pain and to don’t cry with Arc. He continued to pat Arc’s back till the scientist ran out of tears.


	8. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psych couldn’t do anything to change it; his shoulder was healed and he was fine now but no matter how hard he tried to talk with Arc, the scientist would always be locked in his room and barely talk when they crossed paths on the kitchen or in any other corner of the house.

Days passed by till they became weeks.  
Everyday Arc would take care of Time first thing in the morning and the last thing he did at night. He couldn’t do anything else for the unconscious tracer and oh how he wished he could more.

To distract himself, he worked on finding a way to free Time from his unconscious state day and night barely sleeping and eating. He overworked his body and he would only eat or sleep till his body were at its limits. 

Like now that his stomach was growling and he knew that if he didn’t eat anything he was going to faint any time soon and he didn’t want to collapse on top of his keyboard like he did last time –that only brought him several errors in his code after he woke up – he stood up from his chair and decided to go to eat something and refill his empty coffee mug.

When he walked to the kitchen he saw Psych already made dinner; a tray of cinnamon rolls that made the whole kitchen have a pleasant aroma and hot chocolate with marshmallows. The perfect combination to stay warm in cold days like today. 

Arc didn’t mind him at all. He walked past him and turned on the coffee machine before taking a seat and laying his head on the dinner table. 

Both tracers remained silent. It was always like this; both being in the same room without exchanging a single word with only the sound of the coffee machine and their cutter clinging as the only noises on the room.

Psych couldn’t do anything to change it; his shoulder was healed and he was fine now but no matter how hard he tried to talk with Arc, the scientist would always be locked in his room and barely talk when they crossed paths on the kitchen or in any other corner of the house. 

The only thing he could do was the chores of the house and go out to the streets of Feita to buy groceries. 

Even so, he tried to talk with him.

“It seems that the cold is not going to stop. Do you have the heater on in your room?” the brawler spoke in an attempt to make up a conversation. 

The scientist didn't even move, ignoring him completely.

Psych sighed and leaned against the sink with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Come on, Arc. We can talk, you know? You can’t continue this way. When was the last time you slept?”

The scientist hummed. 

“I will sleep when Time wakes up. We have talked about this.”

It was true that both of them have talked about this not one, but a couple of times and they always ended up arguing with each other and Arc returning to his room to lock himself no matter if dinner or breakfast was served and how hungry he was.

At least today Arc was going to have dinner with him and Psych didn’t want to mess that. 

The berserker sighed again and ran a hand over his hair before cutting the cinnamon rolls from the tray and serving them in two dishes. 

Arc stood up from his seat to serve himself a cup of coffee. He didn’t ask his partner if he wanted some, after he finished preparing his coffee he took his seat again. 

Psych gave him his plate and took a seat in front of him. 

Both finished their rolls in silence. Arc was busy thinking about his research and Psych knew that he could not make the other speak with him no matter what. 

When the scientist finished his plate he placed it on the sink, refilled his cup and walked to his room without exchanging a word with the lonely tracer. 

Every day was like this.

Till one night.

* * *

One cold night when Arc was typing on his holograms about new drone’s designs he heard some muffled groans. 

At first he thought that maybe his ears where playing games with his mind again since he hasn’t slept in two days but after one loud scream followed by the sound of something crashing to the floor he was sure something was wrong. He saved his progress and walked out of his room. 

He first checked Time’s room to check if the source of all the noises came from it.

He opened the door carefully to make no noise. He saw Time’s chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. There was no sign that the tracer had moved, everything was at their place. He smiled to himself and closed the door with the same care as before. 

When he closed the door he heard Psych scream in pain.

The scientist felt a chill run from his back and ran to knock on the berserker’s bedroom door.

“Psych are you there?!”

Another scream was all he received as an answer followed by something hitting the floor hard. 

“Psych answer me!” He tried to open the door but found it was looked. “Open the door Psych!”

“Get away from me, Arc!” Psych screamed at him, his voice sounded horsed and Arc heard some sobs from the other side of the door. “Don’t open the door, don’t you dare.”

Arc blinked on his spot unable to move, his thoughts raced in his head of all the scenarios that could be happening on the other side of the door. 

Another scream and something else hitting a wall. The scientist could hear a loud thud.

“Psych, please tell me what is happening! Please let me help you!”

“Don’t come in, please. I’m begging you!”

A certain loud crash made Arc made his mind and called his dynamos to burn with a laser around the lockset. Soon the hall was filled with the smell of burnt wood.

Arc heard an inhuman noise from the other door that made him stop his dynamos. 

“Don’t tell me you are burning my door, Arc! Don’t you dare!” Psych hissed at him.

The scientist shook his head and commanded his dynamos to continue the task in hand. 

“I wouldn't be doing this if you opened the door. Now, stay still and wait till I come in.” Arc felt his patience growing tin as every second his dynamos took to burn the door.

Just an inch more and he could open the door.

“… I’m sorry, Arc.”

The scientist heard his lover mumbled before hearing a loud crash.

Finally, his dynamos opened the door.

It was too late when Arc opened the door.

The whole room was a mess; Psych’s bed was broken just like his closet, cabins and desk. 

Arc felt the icy air hit his body and it was when he realized that the window of the room was broken with blood on it. 

The scientist gasped and backed up till he hit his back with a wall, his knees felt weak and he slid down till he sat on the floor but something cushioned his fall. 

When he turned to see what was it his eyes grew wide in shock.

It was a piece of Psych’s coat, next to it where more of them with blood on them.

It was like something shredded them, something with huge claws. 

Arc couldn’t believe it.

“This has to be a dream…” He mumbled.

Probably he blacked out in his desk and all of this was just a dream.

He felt tears roll on his checks as he clustered the piece of coat bellow him.

“Yes, this must be a dream…”

Sadly, he never woke up from the nightmare he was living…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while but here it is. I hope i can update more often but i guess i would be able to do so till December due to school.   
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was alone anyway. Alone with the memories of the two people he loved the most. 
> 
> Alone with the remains of a life he wanted back so bad.

Arc stopped rubbing his temples and blew hot air inside his cupped hands covered in band aids in an attempt to warm them up. He made a mental note to buy a new pair of gloves when he visits a bigger city then Feita since his last pair were torn when he tried to collect pieces of glass with them cutting his fingers and the palm of his hands while doing so.

The kettle in the stove started to whistle and he stood up from his chair to turn it off. He poured hot water inside of his cup with a bag of lavender tea already inside of it. It’s been weeks since he started to drink tea every night to help him fall asleep and to stop his sudden headaches. 

He cupped with both hands the mug to feel the warm of the hot beverage and enjoy the smell of it. It was almost like a ritual every night in which he could clear his mind and cry sometimes without worrying if someone heard him. 

He was alone anyway. Alone with the memories of the two people he loved the most. 

Alone with the remains of a life he wanted back so bad.

He set the cup on the counter and rubbed his temples with his right hand. The band aids brushing his forehead and his bangs. 

After a sigh, he grabbed the cup and walked out of the kitchen.

He walked past Time’s room and opened Psych’s bedroom’s door.

The room was still a mess since that night.

The only explanation he could bare to believe was that a demon broke the window of Psych’s room and attacked him. That’s why all how bedroom was destroyed, why there was his and a demon’s blood on the floor, why Psych was locked inside screaming at him to not come in, and why when he was able to open the door Psych had to escape fighting the demon outside breaking more the window and leaving a trail of blood that disappeared a few meters from their house.

Arc looked for him for days at the outsides of Feita, asking every villager in the city if anyone had seen him or found something that would give him a clue as to what happened.

Sadly, he never found anything.

The scientist placed his mug on Psych desk that he just repaired today. 

Somehow, since he decided to clean and repair Psych’s furniture he felt that he could finally be distracted with something else besides his research and he could finally sleep at night. 

He wasn't good at doing manual work though, - he usually avoided it and let his dynamos do the work for him - but this was an exception. After days of working on it, countless times he hit his fingers while hammering, scraped his hands with the rough wood and got splinters on his fingers and under his fingernails it was finally repaired. 

His hands were dry, the scars of his cuts when he grabbed the pieces of broken glass where still visible with a slight shade of red in contrast of the pink and beige of his band aids. 

He chuckled when he remembered the story behind the pink band aids:   
It had always been Psych who ended with scraped knuckles and hands with the way he fought the creatures in all the regions they visited so he had to carry a box of band aids in his backpack and they couldn’t miss in their first aid kit.

One time they visited Elder and split, Time saw Ariel selling boxes of pink band aids with kitten design on them. The time traveler didn’t think it twice and he bought the last four boxes.

The smile on Psych’s face was so bright when Time gave the boxes to him. 

“I love them!” The berserker exclaimed before hugging Time and fill his face full of kisses. It was truly a beautiful scene for Arc.

They were Psych’s favorites band aids but they were always the ones he put on him and on Time when they got injured and he volunteered to heal their wounds. Always followed by a kiss on top of it.

He almost felt bad for using them on his hands but since he ran off normal band aids he had no option but to use the pink ones.

 

Oh, how he wished Psych was there to take care of him, to place kisses over the band aids on his hands.

Oh how he wished Time was awake with him, for him to prepare that hot chocolate with marshmallows that he always prepared after one of them got injured, so that he was hugging his arm with his head on his shoulder while Psych treated his wounds, to be able to see them smile … that they were with him.

Arc felt a lump form in his throat. He reached for his cup of tea and sat down on the floor. No that there was another place to sit anyway in that room.

He took a sip of it and stared at the floor.

How many times had he cried in that room? Probably less times than he has cried in Time's room.

No matter what he did, how many times he cried, how many times he yelled at himself at the mirror, he felt empty.

He was alone and everything was cold. 

Cold as the night he has left alone in that broken bedroom. 

Cold as his ungloved hands.

Cold as Time’s body.

He drank what was left of his tea and he stood up, walked out of the bedroom and closed the door he still needed to repair. 

After placing his mug on the sink with the other dishes he had to clean tomorrow he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then entered Time’s room where he put on his pajama. 

He started to sleep next to Time every night after Psych disappeared. He didn't want to be alone and he was afraid that if he left the time traveler side at night he would disappear too.

He got under the covers of the bed next to the side of the unconscious tracer and placed a kiss on his check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally on vacations! I hope I can update sooner now. Thanks for reading ^^


	10. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He rubbed his left eye and was surprised he didn’t feel the itchiness in it, maybe his body was still asleep. Just then he realized he had something connected on his forearm.

a pair of eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light that came from a window. The ceiling of what he recognized as “his room” greeted him.

He didn’t know what time it was but judging by how his body ached when he sat on his bed he has slept more than he should again.

He rubbed his left eye and was surprised he didn’t feel the itchiness in it, maybe his body was still asleep. Just then he realized he had something connected on his forearm.

He grimaced when he saw he was connected to a serum that was about to run out. The drops were falling and traveling to his arm at a slow pace.

He removed the needle from his forearm but left the band that was holding the needle to avoid bleeding.

He scanned his room for a clue of what had happened; nothing was at its place but everything was clean and organized, it was like if someone else had cleaned his room.

‘Maybe Arc cleaned while I was sleeping.’ The tracer thought.

He stood up and put on his jacket that was hanging on the back of his door before he walked outside of his room.

The hallway was empty, nobody was in the living room and the doors of his partner’s rooms were closed.

He shrugged his shoulders no minding being alone, he could always ask later about what did he miss while he was sleeping. 

He walked inside the bathroom and closed the door, he ran open the tap and splashed some water over his face to kick off his tiredness.

After drying his face with a towel he took a peek to his reflection and he almost screamed when he saw it.

He couldn’t recognize himself.

His usually short hair was now long enough to form bangs at the sides of his pale face.

He ran a hand over it to confirm it was him who he was seeing on the mirror but that was the last of his worries -he could cut his hair anyway-, what scared him the most of his reflection was those two dark orbs looking at him with the same confused expression he knew he was making.

His eyes were black as the night sky, his pupils shined like the magenta color oh his dynamos and no matter how hard he blinked, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“H-how?” he whispered not knowing what was wrong with him. “This can’t be real.”

After blinking a few times to himself he tried to open the cabin behind the mirror but when his hand reached it his whole hand went through it.

He screamed, he jerked his hand and stumbled with his own feet making him hit his back with the wall. He slid down till he sat on the floor. 

His whole body was shaking now and he didn’t know why; was it because his eyes were no longer human? Because he didn’t know how long was he asleep? Because he just saw his hand go through something?

Nothing made sense.

He sat there, on the floor with his thoughts running wild with no clue of what was happening, his body shaking and his vision cloudy with tears threatening to fall.

He bit his index finger in an attempt to wake up of the nightmare he was living, he bit down till he tasted iron and saw how his finger was bleeding.

A crimson red.

At least he was still bleeding a normal color.

He rested his head on the wall; tears were spilling from his eyes, he blamed the pain of his finger.

He lost track of time while he was there, he cried trying to remember anything that could answer his questions, anything that could tell him what was wrong.

Nothing.

He couldn’t remember anything that could give him peace at his mind.

“Time?” He heard a soft voice on the other side of the door.

His previous panic came back.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no!!” 

He didn’t want Arc to see him like this.

“What is he going to think?” A ton of scenarios where Arc saw him with disgust and fear ran through his mind. He wanted to escape so badly but he was cornered inside a bathroom.

He slammed his arm to the wall in an attempt to see If he could go through it. A sharp pain ran over his shoulder and a scream escaped his lips.

He hissed and glared to his hand.

“Why it didn’t work?!”

“Time! What happened, are you ok?!” Arc asked impatiently.

The time traveler rubbed his temples. He knew he had to do something quick, the last thing he wanted to do now was to make the scientist worried.

“… I’m fine, I just slipped with the mat and hit my elbow.” He lied.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to help you?” He heard the scientist try to force the door open, he was glad he locked the door before.

“Yes, don’t worry about it. Give me a sec and I'll get out of here, nothing to worry about.” He finally stood up and leaned on the handwash.

When he looked again at the mirror he saw that his right eye was back to normal while his left eye remained black.

He didn’t think it twice and grabbed an eyepatch from the counter and put it on.

As long as his right eye decided to remain normal he didn’t have a problem covering his left eye, he could find answers to his condition once he was out of this mess.

He brushed his hair with his hands as better as he could and stepped out of the bathroom.

“Time!”

His vision was covered with white as he was held in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you are finally awake! I got really worried when I came back from buying groceries and the first thing I saw was the door of your bedroom open and the serum disconnected!” Arc sobbed on his shoulder.

“I thought I lost you too till I saw light coming under the bathroom door.”

Time blinked. “Lost you too?”

He leaned back to look better at the scientist; his hair grew too and now his hair was tied back in a short ponytail. He still covered half of his face with his long bangs.

“Did something happen, Arc?”

Arc lowered his gaze and hugged him tighter. Now the time traveler was the one worried.

“We can talk about after we eat. Why don’t you help me store the groceries on the counters while I will prepare something? You must be starving after all.”

Time saw him with a puzzled look but sighed.

“Fine, but I got some question though.”

Arc nodded and released Time.

* * *

Once they were in the kitchen Time stored the groceries as he agreed and Arc prepared some rice and fried slices of salmon.

“So why are you cooking? If I can remember correctly, you are the last person to cook something in this house. You always wait for Psych to cook for us.”

Arc didn’t respond right away; it was like if he being cautious about what to respond.

“I will answer that once we have eaten.”

Time blinked annoyed but continued with his questions.

"Now tell me Arc, was it you who cleaned my room?"

Arc chuckled. “Of course, why you ask? You couldn’t find your toys?”

The time traveler rolled his eyes.

“I haven’t got the time to look for them, I just woke up after all.”

He turned to face Arc.

“By the way, how long have I been asleep? I don’t remember you wearing a ponytail after all.”

Arc brushed his bangs.

“Well, how do I say this…”

“Just say it, it can’t be that bad.”

The scientist sighed. “you fell into a coma; you have been unconscious for more than three months.”

Time froze on his spot.

“… Well, I wasn’t ready for a response like that.”

Arc left the steaks fry over low heat and got close to Time to pat his back.

“I know it is hard to digest but the good news is that you are awake now, I can’t be happier you know? Well, I can be but I’m thankful I not alone anymore.”

Time felt silent; he knew Arc wasn’t telling him something but now he was in shock with what he just found out.

The scientist left him to think about it while he returned to attend the stove.

After a couple of minutes, Time returned to his task of storing the groceries in silence.

* * *

When the meal was ready, the scientist served two dishes on the table and sat next to Time, he somehow brought up some topics to talk with the time traveler while they were eating in an attempt to cheer him up. After all, he hasn’t heard the worst news yet.

Once they finished Arc grabbed the dishes to put them on the sink and made a gesture to Time to remain seated. He nodded and waited for the scientist to sit back.

When he sat back he saw Time’s expression; worry covered his features. Arc thought that he would rather see him worried than angry at him for not telling about Psych or see him expressionless like when he was unconscious.

“You see Time when you were unconscious a lot of things happened. Most of them are not good experiences.”

The time tracer was now scared about what was Arc trying to tell him.

“You mean something bad happened?”

Arc nodded and rubbed the palm of his hands with his face. “Something terrible.”

Time waited impatiently for him to talk, Arc was glad he was being considered despite his impatience.

The scientist sighed. “About a month when you fell unconscious a demon attacked Psych on his bedroom. It broke his window and he fought against it on his bedroom…”

Time’s eyes grew wide open and he covered his mouth.

“…He locked himself in his room. When I was able to open- no, break the door he broke the window again and fought against it outside the house. His jacket shredded to pieces, his room was destroyed, scratches and blood everywhere. There was a path of blood and footsteps outside his window that disappeared in the woods.”

Arc looked up to see Time in the eyes.

Both of them were crying.

“He hasn’t come back and I don’t have a clue where or how he is. I haven’t found anything about him.”

Time busted crying and hugged the scientist as tight as he could.

“It was my fault, Time. If I could have opened that damned door sooner or pay more attention to him he would still be with us.”

He cried.

He cried till his soul felt lighter, till he ran out of tears like he did every night.

But this time he had a shoulder to cry and a partner that shared his pain.

A partner that cried next to him till both fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) new year! Hope this is a good year to all of you!  
> I hope i can post another episode later this month or something else on February~  
> Again, thank you for reading!


	11. Breakfast and a list.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you going to the village?” 
> 
> He knew if Time put on his coat that meant he was going out of their house.

When Arc woke up he found himself alone in his bed. Every night Time would sleep by his side except when the scientist or he was working on something at night and as far as he could remember they did sleep together last night. 

‘He must be in the bathroom.’ He thought and rolled to his side to try to go back to sleep.

Suddenly, he heard a noise coming from the kitchen and he sighed. After a quick look at the clock hanging on his wall, he noticed he has slept more that he should have.

10:00 am.

He groaned and sat on his bed to put on his slippers and go to the kitchen.

When he walked to the kitchen, he saw Time already making breakfast for the two of them; oatmeal, toast, and coffee. The time traveler saw him by the corner of his uncovered eye and served Arc his cup of coffee. 

“Oh? Is this for me?” Arc teased as he took a seat on the table, Time glared at him but followed his game. 

“Dunno, I think it’s a coincidence I made coffee the way you like it in your cute kitty mug.” He smiled as he smeared butter in the toast. 

“Seems like it is for me then.” He took a sip of his coffee and hummed at its sweet aroma. 

Time served his partner a plate of oatmeal and two slices of toast before preparing his breakfast. 

“Did you sleep well?”

Arc blinked at the question. 

“… I guess; why do you ask?” He took a bite of his toast.

“Well, you sleep more than usual, dunno if it’s because you didn’t sleep well last week but it kinda worried me. I’m glad I’m just overreacting.” Time took a seat in front of Arc.

“I was tired, don’t worry about it.” 

They continued their breakfast sharing a bit of chitchat about their progress in their research.

After eating, Time went to his room to change his clothes. Arc tilted his head when he noticed he put on his coat. 

“Are you going to the village?” 

He knew if Time put on his coat that meant he was going out of their house. 

“We are out of bread and I need to visit Allegro to get more medicine.” He tapped at his eyepatch. “Do you need anything?”

Arc hummed to himself and walked to his room to bring a notepad. He scribbled a list of materials and groceries and handled it to his partner. 

“It doesn’t matter if you don’t find all the stuff from that list, as long as we don’t run out of coffee and sugar I’m fine.” He gave Time some money.

“Alright. Then I’m heading out.” He waved his hand and walked to the front door.

“Take your keys with you. I’m going to take a shower and I don’t know if I’m going to be out when you came back.” Arc brushed his bangs. 

“Oh? So you are going to take one of your “relaxing baths” then?” Time grinned. 

“Something like that. Now go before some citizens wake up and buy all the coffee bags from the store.” He dismissed Time and walked to his room. 

Time nodded and stepped out of their house. 

He walked a couple of steps far from their front yard when he turned to look back. 

He waited there a couple of minutes till he was sure Arc was in the bathroom and that he didn’t follow him outside. 

With a wave of his hand, his visible eye turned black and a portal opened in front of him. He turned himself invisible and stepped inside of it, he was teleported behind a building in the village.

After looking around he closed the portal and became visible again. He blinked a couple of times and his sclera was back to normal. He smiled to himself and walked through the streets of Feita. 

After he woke up of his coma and after what happened to him in the bathroom he was sure his body changed.

He was able to open portals freely to wherever he wanted, became invisible, walkthrough stuff and even levitate. 

At first, he was scared since he couldn’t control his own abilities but after some practice when Arc was not around and at midnight he found himself capable of controlling them.

He still couldn’t control the color of his eyes. One eye would only change when he used his powers but the other one stayed in his dark color no matter what.

That’s why he would always be wearing his eyepatch to the point of sleeping with it. 

He didn’t want Arc to knew about his abilities; not till he was sure he could fully control them and could keep both of his eyes “normal”.

He knew Arc wouldn’t judge him and he would be amazed as much as he was, but he didn’t want to worry him. 

He sighed and with a skip on his steps he started to look for the materials in the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad i could finally update this! (it's short but i'm kinda proud of this one.)  
> I hope i can update one chapter this month before i return to have more homework than ideas to write.   
> To be honest, i think I'm in the middle of this part of my AU, i still need to write the next chapters of this part and the second part of this so I hope i haven't got you tired of this.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please stay safe ^^.


	12. A new perspective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, to what do we own the pleasure of your visit?” Arc tilted his head.  
> The blue-haired woman took a sip of his coffee and proceeded to introduce herself.  
> “My name is Vanessa, Leader of Velder's Centurion Guard. I came here to ask for your help.”

A knock from the front door interrupted the two tracers drinking coffee in the living room certain afternoon.

When Time opened the front door he found Lento and a blue-haired woman with glasses standing in front of him.

“Greetings, can we discuss something with both of you?” The knight of Feita asked.

Time turned his head to see his partner. Arc nodded and walked to the kitchen to prepare coffee for their guests.

The time traveler stepped back and gestured to their guest to take a seat in the living room. Arc came back with a milk pitcher and a sugar bowl, he went back to the kitchen and returned with two cups of coffee.

Arc and Time took a seat on the couch in front of their guests while they prepared their coffees.

“So, to what do we own the pleasure of your visit?” Arc tilted his head.

The blue-haired woman took a sip of his coffee and proceeded to introduce herself.

“My name is Vanessa, Leader of Velder's Centurion Guard. I came here to ask for your help.”

She placed the cup in the coffee table and explained.

“Velder is currently during attack by demons. The Kingdom of Velder has nearly been entirely conquered by the forces of the darkness. My troops had to refuge the people of Velder at the edge of the Kingdom where we are fighting against the demons to keep them safe.”

She adjusted her glasses.

“I heard the news that Feita was safe after you closed the demon portal. I came here to ask you to come to Velder and help us defeat the demon army if anyone can help us is you guys, you already have fought against those demons and your knowledge of them can help us win this war.”

Arc blinked and kept silent for a couple of seconds.

“So, you want us to go to Velder? We may have closed the portal but we have zero knowledge about war strategies or how to deal with troops. We mostly work by ourselves.”

Lento placed his cup on the table and helped Vanessa.

“That’s why she’s asking you to help her. She’s going to deal with the troops, you only have to assist her with your knowledge about demons and how to deal with them faster and in a more efficient way. You don’t need to worry about that, she can even teach you to lead troops.”

“But what about our stuff?” Time intervened. “We have been living here for about two years and it took us quite a time to move all our stuff from Elder to here and as far as I know it takes a whole day to go to Velder from here.”

The leader of the Velder troops nodded.

“We can’t promise you your welcome to Velder would be great, you may need to sleep in a tent the first weeks since we are low on resources and we are camping at the outsides of Velder, but we will do our best to provide whatever you need and once this situation is cleared we will give you a house to live in.”

She took a sip of her coffee.

“We are willing to pay Ariel to move your stuff with Cobo service so feel free to pack as much stuff as you want and we will take care of the rest. Unfortunately, we can’t use that service to teleport all of us so you will have to travel with me to go to Velder.” 

Arc turned to face Time and put his hand on top of his. “It’s a good offer. But I think it’s too soon to give you a proper answer.”

Time sighed. “We still have some research to complete, someone to look for and we would like to make sure this place is safe from demons.”

Lento tilted his head.

“Someone?”

Time shook his head.

“I meant “something” to look for.”

Vanessa nodded.

“I understand. I would be staying here in Feita for two days.” She took another sip. “You can give me your answer tomorrow before I leave the next day.”

“You guys don’t need to worry about the situation here on Feita, we haven’t spotted any demons near our Village since you closed the portal and we can easily deal with the ones that are still at out outskirts.” Lento said with a smile on his face.

Arc nodded.

The four of them continued to talk while they enjoyed their coffees. Vanessa was very respectful and didn’t talk about the subject for the rest of the talk. They continued to talk about how Feita was better now and all the plans to repair the village.

Once they finished their coffees the two generals said goodbye to the duo of tracers and left.

Arc grabbed the empty cups of coffee and placed them on the sink to wash them. Time took the other stuff and placed where they belonged before taking a seat.

“… So, what do you think about this?” He asked with his head on top of his forearms resting over the table.

Arc continued to wash the cups and responded.

“It’s a good chance.”

Time tilted his head.

“A chance? But what about Psych?”

Arc nodded.

“We haven’t found any clue of his whereabouts. What if he is on Velder?”  
Time chuckled.

“I think Vanessa would know about it, she didn’t mention anything about other tracer helping her troops.”

“Do you think Psych would step in front all the troops saying “hey, maybe I lend you a hand.”? That’s something Psych wouldn’t do.”

Time nodded. “You have a point… but why go to Velder? And without telling us?”

“You know how he is. He would rather deal with anything by himself than involve us. Maybe he knew about this new invasion and after what happened to you he went alone.”

Time stayed silent and lowered his gaze.

Arc finished the dishes and took a seat.

“Of course, that would be the best scenario…” Arc lowered his gaze and thought about what he feared the most.

He shook his head and took Time’s hands to place his hands on top of them.

“Honestly I don’t know what to do. Staying here is nice, you are with me, this place is rich on minerals like Altera but without the sound of the mining drills and the village isn’t noisy as Elder, our research could grow and be completed in this place.”

He placed a kiss on top of Time’s right hand.

“But I also feel like I must go out of here, like if this place has taken something from me and I need to leave this place.”

Time intertwined his hands with Arc. 

“I feel the same. I like this place but I no longer want to stay here.” He sighed. “I feel like a change of scenario could help us distract ourselves.”

The scientist nodded.

“So you are ok moving to Velder?”

The time traveler chuckled.

“We would be able to see how much Velder has changed after three hundred years and besides, we can always come back to Feita if we don’t like that place.”

Arc laughed.

“Then I’m visiting Vanessa tomorrow morning we can start packing stuff right now if you want.”

Time smiled and yawned.

“Or, we can take a nap right now and pack our stuff tonight. Tomorrow if we oversleep.”

Arc ruffled his partner’s hair.

“Don’t be lazy, we have a lot to pack and it would be better if we start now.”

“I can’t pack my stuff if I’m tired. You can pack yours if you want to but I will take a nap.” Time pouted and walked to his room. “Have a good time with your stuff~” He waved and threw himself at his bed.

Arc shook his head and walked to his room but stopped at the time traveler’s door.

“Rest well lazy bones”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad i could write another chapter!  
> This monday i'm going to continue my online classes and I may slowdown on updates (I hope I don't but deep down that's what is going to happen)  
> Thank you so much for reading and stay safe ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an AU i have worked since October of last year, I hope you can enjoy it. If you have questions about this AU feel free to ask them to me and I will gladly answer them. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this ^^


End file.
